Storm's Edge
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - Sequel to Night Riders, OCxOC, set during Race to the Edge. Dagur has set his armada on the Haven, home of Sigrid and Velius Flynn to claim their rumored "Titan" Skrill. Desperate, the pair call on the Berk Vikings for help. But can they repel Dagur's army and will Sigrid be able to control her new, super charged dragon?


**So Race to the Edge put me back in the mood to revisit Night Riders for AT LEAST a quick little oneshot. That's it. I don't really see us planning anything else major other than an insertion fic of Sig and Flynn with the Berk riders during season 3. And honestly, I don't write those kind of stories anymore.**

 **Now, since Night Riders ended with Sig and Flynn having kids way down the line, there is some history to alter. This takes place after the main story of Night Riders (escape from Stormchaser Island and death of Shimmer) and after Sig and Flynn are married, BUT BEFORE they have kids. So when they do have the triplets, it will just be on Berk Island instead. So the change isn't too major.**

 **And I know some of you will be asking for more Night Riders, but it is super unlikely. Please just enjoy however much we can give you :)**

* * *

Flynn stood over his workbench, looking at the papers scattered all across it. Some were maps of the nearby area while others were blueprints for inventions he was working on. Milo stood on the table, scurrying over the papers as Flynn tried straightening them out. "Sorry buddy," Flynn said, picking Milo up and setting him on the ground as Fortuna approached. She nuzzled her snout against Flynn's leg affectionately purring before nudging his arm. "Hey girl. Yeah I know you're worried. We'll get through this, all of us together. We always do." Well, that wasn't entirely true. A long time ago during another trial they had to face, one of their own didn't make it. The brief memory made Flynn frown for a second but he took a deep breath and sighed. Yes, Shimmer's death was heartbreaking and hurt him in a way he never thought imaginable. But he didn't have time to focus on the tragic past. Shimmer lived a good and happy life and made sure that he wouldn't be alone when she was gone. Flynn had to focus on the present, the dangers he and his friends we facing now.

"I just finished scouting the coastline and it's not looking good," Sigrid said, entering Flynn's workshop as she dropped her bow and quiver of arrows on his workbench.

"What did you find?" he asked, moving up next to her as she pulled out a map of the islands and laid it flat on the workbench.

"We know that Dagur's forces have landed here," she said, pointing at the southern coastline of the island with her finger. "But when I surveyed the island, I saw ships circling around and heading towards the north end."

"He's trying to flank us, cut off our escape," Flynn realized.

"And at this rate, it's only a matter of time before we're all dead," she grimly added. "Dagur's got a whole fleet and he'll have the whole island surrounded in no time! We may have dragons, but not all of them are combat ready! What are we going to do?"

"Listen, Sig, I know you made it clear that you didn't want to involve them. But the Berserkers are their enemies too. It's not like the Berserkers would declare war on them just for helping us since they're already fighting each other!" Flynn argued. "I know you're used to doing things on your own and not asking for help, but it's ok to go to your friends for help. And they are our friends. If we stay here and try to hold out any longer, we're done. But if we get Hiccup and his friends down here, then there's a chance we can all make it out of this."

Sigrid stared silently at the map before her. The waters around their island were marked with red X's each one symbolizing one of many ships of Dagur's fleet. She bent over on the table and rested her face in her hands, sighing heavily. "You're right, we need their help. Send a letter," she said.

"Already done," he admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I kinda sent Smog with a letter when you went scouting. With any luck, the Hooligans will get here by tomorrow."

Sigrid giggled and closed her eyes briefly. "You know, normally I'd be furious about you going behind my back, but I'm glad to have such a smart husband who thinks ahead," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

When she pulled away, Flynn asked, "Is he still up there?"

Sigrid turned and looked at the peak of the tallest mountain, where a small cave emitting shockwaves of electricity sat. Dark clouds circled around it as thunder boomed loudly, shaking the skies and frightening the birds nearby. "Yeah. It's been nearly two months since that three day storm."

"And he still won't let you get close to him?"

"No," she answered sadly.

* * *

"And that's the last of it. We should get back to Dragon's Edge as soon as we can," Astrid said as the other riders finished packing sacks of materials on their dragons.

"Right. Thanks for the supplies Gobber," Hiccup said when all of a sudden, something hit him in the back of the head and he landed roughly on his stomach.

"Haha that was awesome! Do it again!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Ow… what was that?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

"It's a Smothering Smokebreath!" Fishlegs exclaimed as the dragon stood before them.

"Look, it's got a message tied to it's back," Hiccup noticed, reaching down to retrieve the scroll and quickly read it.

"What's it say?" Snotlout asked.

"It's from Flynn!"

"Flynn? We haven't heard from him and Sigrid in three years!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Says here they've been living in The Haven with Flynn's tribe. And it says the Berserkers are attacking them. They need help!"

"But we don't even know where The Haven is!" Fishlegs cried.

"We don't need to. I think our little friend Smog here can lead us back to home," Hiccup smiled. Smog roared happily and took to the skies. The riders emptied their saddles of their packs and followed after. By sunset, Smog had led them to a series of small islands connected by bridges with the largest island having a large mountain peak shrouded in dark thunderclouds.

"Look, there's Dagur's fleet," Astrid pointed out.

"And along the north coast too!" Fishlegs added.

"All right, so let's go in and take 'em out!" Snotlout declared.

"No! Dagur doesn't know we're here so we should keep the element of surprise. There!" Hiccup pointed, "That cove is perfectly covered by rocks around all sides. We can go in from there and rendezvous with Sigrid and Flynn." As the riders flew down, they noticed two small ships docked at a harbor within the cove with a small open space out to the east and a wooden staircase leading out into the main town. They quietly landed their dragons and ordered them to stay put.

"The town square should be just up ahead," Hiccup whispered.

"Hey, does anyone smell that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, it smells like… like honey!" Tuffnut added.

"Oh, it's coming from these flowers!" Tuffnut exclaimed, running over to four beautiful pink flowers as her brother followed.

"Honey… flowers, guys wait!" Fishlegs cried, quickly pulling the twin back as the flowers suddenly jumped forward trying to bite them.

"Snaptrapper! Scatter!" Hiccup shouted.

The riders tried running but quickly found themselves surrounded on all sides by several other dragons. "Snaptraper, Sand Wraith, Windstriker, Hobblegrunt, Thunderpede and a Deathsong," Fishlegs gulped as he listed off as the riders huddled together with their backs facing each other. As if on queue, the riders' dragons swooped onto the scene and stood between their riders and the hostile dragons, both sides ready to fight each other.

As the dragons snarled at each other and prepared to attack, Smog suddenly leapt out and roared, causing the ambushing dragons to calm. "Guess he told them we're friends," Astrid noted. The Thunderpede moved aside and held out its large, thick forearm, gesturing for them to enter while the other dragons flew on ahead. Up ahead in a large open workshop, they saw Flynn and Sigrid. The dragons roared, getting the two Vikings' attention as they came out to greet their friends.

"You came!" Sigrid exclaimed.

"You sound surprised!" Hiccup laughed as the two shook hands.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you guys to get here so soon, but we're glad you came to help us," Flynn smiled. "I hope the dragons didn't give you any trouble. We've had Berserkers trying to sneak into the town at night so they're all on high alert. Amberwing's been pretty vigilant with night-watch. Any Berserker that gets too close gets encased in her amber," he said as the Deathsong held her head up proudly.

"You've certainly got them well-trained," Fishlegs complimented.

"So what's the situation?" Hiccup asked.

"The Berserkers showed up about a week ago. For the most part we've managed to repel their attacks with our dragons, but they've completely cut us off from sea. We have nowhere to go and we can't fight them off. There's just too few of us and our people are no warriors. The dragons can only get us so far." Sigrid pulled out a map of the islands as the riders gathered around the workbench. "They've got their ships anchored on the north and south ends of the island. A couple days ago, the Berserkers set up camp on the west side of the islands and have been slowly making their way across the islands to here. We've managed to evacuate most of the people up to the largest island here, but the Berserkers are burning everything on their way to us. Even if we were to drive them off the island, most of our farmlands are completely destroyed. We wouldn't be able to live here anymore."

"Hm… What if we evacuate the island? You've got two ships in that cove right? Could all your people fit on it?" Hiccup asked.

"If everyone who has a trained dragon rides off on theirs, yes. What are you thinking?" Sigrid asked.

"We evacuate the island and use the cover of nightfall to get away."

"But where would we go?" Flynn asked.

"Well, how about Berk? There's more than enough room for everyone there and if the Berserkers do try to bother you again, you'll have the Hooligans to back you up."

"You'd really do that?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course. You're our friends," Astrid said.

Sigrid and Flynn exchanged looks, as if discussing the option silently with each other. After a few seconds, they turned back to the Berk Vikings as Sigrid spoke. "Ok, we'll start rounding everyone up and getting them on the boats. But we have to do it quietly. If the Berserkers spot us, their armada will sink us. Flynn: organize the evacuation. The rest of you can give him a hand," she said to the Berk riders.

"What are you going do?" Hiccup asked.

Sigrid turned and looked up at the thundering cave at the top of the mountain. "I'm going to get my dragon."

"Voltage? I noticed he wasn't around. Where is he?" Astrid asked.

"About two months ago, we got hit with a fierce thunderstorm that lasted three whole days. At first, it was really bad. Lightning was hitting trees and houses, setting them on fire. Voltage disappeared into the storm and the lightning stopped hitting the island. When the storm was finally over, Voltage came back, but he was… different."

"Different how?" Hiccup asked.

"Well for one thing, he was much larger than before, glowing and just bursting with electricity. I tried to get close to him, but he roared at me and flew off into the cave up there. He's been there ever since."

"Whoa, it sounds like Voltage became a Titan Wing dragon!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Titan Wing?" they all asked.

"The Book of Dragons has some information on it, but adult dragons are able to become Titan class dragons. It does specify how exactly, but it does say the transformation is unique for each dragon," he continued explaining.

"I should have known! Voltage went into that storm to absorb its lightning and protect us!" Sigrid exclaimed.

"That must have been what caused him to change into a Titan Wing dragon! He isolated himself from us to protect us while dealing with the transformation," Flynn added.

"Well, he's had two weeks. We have to leave now, whether or not he's ready," Sigrid, grabbing her bow and quiver and dashing into the woods.

"Ok, while Sigrid gets Voltage, we need to gather everyone to the cove. Tank," Flynn called the large Thunderpede over, "You take the babies."

"Babies?" Astrid asked.

"Voltage's hatchlings. They're young and rambunctious so we need to make sure they stay close."

"Good call. Baby dragons don't really listen to anyone," Hiccup laughed. For the most part, the evacuation was quick and fluid. Dragons flew alongside the ships as they carefully sailed out of the cove with Fishlegs in the lead on Meatlug to lead them back to Berk.

"Ok, the ships are out and it doesn't look like the Berserkers see them," Flynn said. "Where's Sigrid? She should have been back by now!"

"Oh, so sorry to keep you all waiting, but you can blame me for the little lady's tardiness." Flynn, Hiccup and Astrid quickly whipped around and saw Dagur standing in front of them with his arm roughly around Sigrid and a dagger on her throat. When he saw Flynn reach for his crossbow, Dagur pressed the blade closer, causing Sigrid to hiss and Flynn to stop. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let go of my wife!" Flynn shouted angrily.

"Wife?" Dagur laughed in disbelief. "She's your wife? You actually married a scrawny little guy like that?"

"Newsflash Dagur, the macho Viking type isn't as popular with women as you think!"

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup asked, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Well, you see Hiccup, it's quite an interesting tale. After rebuilding my armada, I heard some peculiar rumors about a monstrous Titan Skrill on these islands. And wouldn't you know it? I come here to investigate and find the Tinkerers tribe! And here I thought my ancestors had wiped them out years ago. I guess the Berserkers weren't as thorough then. I mean, they certainly didn't have someone like me to lead them. Now, where is the beast?"

"You really think he'll answer to you? When I first met him, he had the chance to choose a rider that was a lot like you, but he chose me!"

"Well, maybe he'll just need a firm hand. Call him," Dagur whispered in her ear, but Sigrid remained silent. "Call him!" he shouted, pressing the dagger right against her skin and cutting her slightly as blood dripped down her neck. Sigrid brought her index finger and thumb to her mouth and whistled loudly. It stayed silent for a few seconds until they heard a loud roar coming from the sky. Everyone looked up at the mountain cave as a large electric dragon burst from the cave and soared across the sky. "Ah, have you ever seen such a beautiful creature," Dagur said in awe as he released Sigrid, who ran over to Flynn.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cut," she insisted as Flynn examined her neck.

Voltage circled the island three times before landing roughly behind Dagur, who turned around to face the magnificent beast before him. "Now Skrill, there's going to be some new changes. I'm your new master now!" he declared. Voltage glared at Dagur before turning his gaze to Sigrid and noticing the blood on her neck. Voltage spread his enormous wings and quickly seized Dagur by his shoulders with his feet. "H-hey, what are you doing?" he shouted as Voltage lifted him into the air. The four riders watched as Voltage circled the edge of the island and unleashed a brightly blast of lightning from his mouth onto the Berserker ships below.

"Come on, let's go!" Hiccup cried, climbing on to Toothless as Astrid mounted Stormfly. Flynn hopped onto Fortuna as she quickly appeared out of nowhere while Sigrid onto Sandstorm, who quickly circled by.

"My ships!" Dagur cried as his fleet burned and Vikings jumped overboard. Voltage then swerved up and flung Dagur into the water.

"Where are our ships?" Sigrid asked.

"Up ahead, there!" Astrid pointed to the two unharmed ships.

Sigrid and Flynn sighed in relief at the sight before Sigrid turned her attention to the raging electrical beast that came to a hover in front of her and Sandstorm. "Volt? You ok?" she asked cautiously. Voltage responded by roaring loudly, unleashing a stream of lightning into the sky above as his body crackled with electricity. Slowly, Sigrid pushed herself up into a standing position on Sandstorm's back and reached her hand out towards Voltage. Her massive dragon simply stared at her was the electric surges across his scales slowly died down. He closed his eyes and moved his snout into her hand as Sigrid sighed in relief. "Glad to have you back." With that, Sigrid slid back into her saddle on Sandstorm and the two dragons flew from the island as Sigrid turned back for one last lingering glance at the islands. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly, but continued on and met up with everyone back on Berk.

"We've got a spot right by the farmlands where you and your people can move in. My father's already ordered construction on some houses and additional stables for your dragons," Hiccup explained.

"Hiccup, I can't thank you enough for opening your tribe to us. If there's anything we can do to help, our tribe consists of some of the best engineers around," Flynn said.

"Well, we've actually got an outpost set up in the northeast called Dragon's Edge. It's our base of operations while we explore new lands and find new dragons," Astrid mentioned.

"Think you'd be interested in joining?" Hiccup asked.

Sigrid and Flynn exchanged looks before she stepped forward to speak. "The offer is enticing, but I think for now, we need to focus on getting our people settled and adjusted. Besides, I know I've got a lot to learn about Voltage's new abilities before I can fly him again."

"Fair enough," Hiccup smiled.

"So how about a tour of the island? It certainly has changed a lot since we were last here," Flynn suggested. "And we can introduce you to all our new dragons! I know we didn't exactly have time for that earlier."

* * *

 **PS It's funny, before I got to the episode where they founded Dragon's Edge, I had instantly chosen Storm's Edge as the title of the story XD**

 **Well, that's all folks. Don't know if we'll ever get to doing more with the Night Riders, but if it happens, it'll happen *shrugs* I just hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
